


Opportunity Comes Smacking

by LicieOIC



Series: Alternate Universe Doctor Who Prompted Fic [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is left without a date to the school dance. Mels 'helpfully' prompts Rory to ask her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Comes Smacking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by theamazingcat, who wanted a high school AU where Rory tries to ask Amy to the prom, but they don't have high school in Britain like we do in the States, so I didn't know if they had something called 'prom.' Therefore, this is a slightly broader 'teenager' AU where he asks her to a generic dance.

 

Rory and Mels looked up from their homework as Amy burst into her bedroom and threw herself down on her bed in a flurry of red hair. Their books bounced slightly.

“That WANKER!” Amy exploded, her voice still perfectly audible, despite the fact that she was face down on her duvet.

“Something wrong?” asked Mels.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Amy muttered.

“Come on,” said Mels. “You can tell us. It might make you feel better.” She looked at Rory, lifting her eyebrows significantly, and he chimed in a tad belatedly.

“Yeah,” he said. “Maybe there’s something we can do to help.”

“I doubt it,” Amy said, but she sat up anyway, dragging her hair out of her face. “You know the dance tomorrow? The one Adam asked me to? Well, he called to tell me he’d ‘just remembered’ that he’d already asked someone else.”

“That git!” Mels exclaimed.

“Tell me about it,” said Amy, rolling her eyes. “And now I don’t have a date, so I’m stuck at home eating ice cream and watching telly.” She fell back on her bed. “And that’s not even the worst part. Adam’s going with Reinette Poisson, the most popular, gorgeous, posh girl at school. She’ll never let me hear the end of how he chose her over me.” She groaned and stood up. “I need a soda. And possibly a dozen biscuits or so. I’ll be back.”

She left the room, closing the door after her. As they heard her footsteps going downstairs, Mels whacked Rory upside his head.

“Ow!” he cried, rubbing the spot with one hand. “What did you do that for?”

“Because you’re an idiot,” she said, matter-of-fact. “Why didn’t you ask her to go with you?”

“What?” he squeaked. “Are you crazy?”

“That was a _golden_ opportunity! I _know_ you don’t have a date and right now, she’s desperate!”

He scoffed. “Oh, yeah, because that’s really the state I want her in when I ask her out. So romantic.”

“This is your chance to get her to like you,” said Mels.

“What— I don’t—” Rory sputtered, then began laughing in a fake high-pitched tone. “We’re not— Amy and I, we’re— you know—”

Mels rolled her eyes. “Rory, it is _so_ obvious that you like her.”

“I can’t ask Amy to the dance, she’d just laugh at me,” he said, his shoulders sinking a little.

Mels smacked him again.

“OW! Stop that!” he said, brushing her hands further away from him.

“Look, Rory, I see the way you look at Amy with that stupid face of yours, so don’t try to tell me you don’t have it bad for her,” said Mels, her dark eyes telling him she wouldn’t listen to anymore bollocks. “And if you want a shot at her _ever_ returning your feelings, you better go downstairs and ask her to that stupid dance!”

Rory stared at her for a moment. She smacked him again and he got to his feet. “Okay, okay, I’m going!”

He made his way downstairs, rubbing the back of his head, wondering if he was only doing this to avoid brain damage courtesy of one of his best friends. Then he saw Amy standing at the kitchen counter, shoving biscuits whole into her mouth, and knew that wasn’t the reason. Well… not the _only_ reason. Even with her cheeks puffed out as she angrily chewed, Amy was the most gorgeous girl he’d ever laid eyes on. He’d known in primary school that he would love her the rest of his life, even if she didn’t feel the same way. He blew out a breath. This was the moment of truth.

He stepped forward, puffing out his chest a little as he leaned against the counter in what he hoped was a casual manner. “Hey, Amy,” he said, praying that she didn’t have some kind of ability to see the nervousness in his voice.

“Hey,” she said before stuffing another chocolate biscuit in her mouth. “Whattayouwant?” she asked, mouth full.

“Well, I was thinking that maybe… About this dance… Um…”

“Yeah?”

Rory swallowed. He felt a bit light-headed. _‘Oh, God, I think I might actually pass out. That would definitely not be cool. What if she says no?… What if she says YES?’_

“Rory?” she prompted. “Spit it out.”

He cleared his throat and tried again. “Amy, I was thinking… Maybe, if you’d like to… I was wondering, no, I was hoping… if you don’t mind…” He looked into her bright green eyes and screwed up every ounce of courage he possessed. “Would you like to go to the dance with me?”

She stared at him for a long moment. Then she set the box of biscuits on the counter and faced him fully. “Rory…”

_‘Uh oh. That doesn’t sound like a good tone.’_

“If this is a joke, I will kill you.”

He laughed, though it sounded a bit more like a cough. “I’m— it’s not a joke. If you want to go, I would really like to take you.”

She put her hands on her hips. “I don’t want a pity date, Rory Williams!”

“A pity d—” He blinked, she thought he was doing it out of _pity_? The idea was ridiculous. If anything, she’d be doing it out of pity for _him_. “Amy, I would never—”

“Oh, come on,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s the only possible reason why you’d ask. If you were even interested in going to the dance in the first place, you would have asked some bloke by now!”

He mouth fell open, every thought vanishing from his head. “You…” He put up both his hands, as if to stop the world from spinning so fast. “You think I’m gay?”

Her brow furrowed. “Well, aren’t you? There’s nothing wrong with that. You’ve never shown the slightest interest in any girls.”

Slowly, he nodded. “No…” He pressed his lips together and decided to go for broke. “Just one girl.” He waited to see if the meaning would sink in. When her eyebrows lifted high up on her forehead, he clarified, just so she could be sure, “The reason I didn’t ask anyone to the dance… until today… was because I thought the girl I wanted to go with would laugh at me. And she already had a date. Until today.”

She stared at him for a few seconds, before crashing into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “YES! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, you stupid git, of course I’ll go with you!”

A huge smile spread across Rory’s face as he brought his arms awkwardly around her waist. She had said yes! His heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest. A sigh from behind them caught their attention and they turned to look. Mels was leaning against the doorway, her hand on one hip.

“Finally,” she said. “Thought I was going to have to babysit the two of you forever.”

 


End file.
